1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system which can monitor and provide an indication whether a dead-bolt Lock is bolted or not.
2. Discussion of the Background
Security is quickly becoming a big part of every day life. In particular, the ability to remain secure in one's home is very important to feel secure.
Very often, a person will desire to know whether they have secured their home for the evening. It is often the case that when a person gets ready for bed, they will turn off the lights in their home, get in bed, and then suddenly realize that they are not sure whether they bolted one or all of the doors in their home to a locked position earlier in the evening. Thus, for this person to confirm that they have in fact bolted the doors in their home, they will have to walk to the doors and to visually confirm whether the doors have been bolted or not.